Wasn't it funny?
by Bantam
Summary: Wasn't it funny, when you have everything you thought you wanted, and still you were miserable? Matt struggles with himself as he drifts further into a misery brought about by something he can't even name. Future yaoi, unfinished.
1. Chapter One: They Deserve Better

**A/N:** _This story is set after Season Two's 50th episode, though several things have changed. Instead of being thirty something, most of the digidestined are around twenty six. Some of their children I know what they look like, others I'm just guessing. I gave them names though! Yay! Err, Matt never became an astronaut, that's just too . . . unrealistic. However, he did break up with his band only to form another, more mature alternative rock band after he moved to the Americas. Why? Cuz I said so. Tehe. For now it's Sorato shudder but I promise a different relationship kofftaikofftokoff further on. Where am I going with this fic? Not quite sure to be honest, but a word of caution . . . I was drinking Mountain Dew, eating salted cashews and listening to Nirvana when I wrote this, so yeah. Tehe!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter One:**_They Deserve Better_

The rain outside of his widow tapped out a gentle rhythm upon the glass, drowned out only by the incessant noise of the city around him. But then again, Matt was used to it. With a flick of his thumb a small flame came to life in the lighter he clutched in his hand. Moody blue eyes watched the flame carefully, perhaps paying a little too much attention to it, but there were worse things to do than be a pyro, no? The end of his cigarette was lit and just as quickly as it had come to life the flame was extinguished. Taking a long drag to settle his nerves he resumed his pointless daydreams in staring out the window as the rain drops streamed down the window pane.

Wasn't it funny, when you have everything you thought you wanted, and still you were miserable? Matt had a loving wife, two adorable children; which he was blessed to have, a nice apartment in the rich part of a grand city in America, a successful alternative rock band far more mature then the one of his teens, and more money than he knew what to do with. So why did he have to drink to wash his thoughts away? Why was he forced to scathe his almost perfect skin with needle tracks in the dead of night? And his family, why did he neglect them so? They deserved far better than the father and husband he'd been to them.

He took another drag of the cigarette and clutched his head in his free hand. Blonde strands filtered through his fingers; calloused by years of playing the bass. Just another miserable ingrate rock star in a nation of miserable ungrateful stars. Would that they could shine brightly without the shroud of corruption the masses so love.

The smoke lingered in a fog around his thin and haggard body. Yeah, he'd once been the pretty boy everyone knew and loved, the rebel without a cause. What's the use now? People still thought of him as "hot" . . . in a trashed rocker on the verge of overdose kind of way. It's what they wanted. They wanted their pretty foreign rocker to take the plunge, nothing gave them more pleasure then to see the pedestal kicked out from under their idols. What a bunch of . . .

"Daddy, supper's ready."

A little blonde head peeked through the partially opened door to his "studio." Her voice reminded him of a more feminine version of himself at her age. Everything about her reminded him of himself at the age of seven.

Not hearing a response, the young girl pushed the door open further and squinted through the dark, smoky atmosphere of the room.

"Daddy?"

He took one more pull on his cigarette and smothered it upon the window sill along with half a dozen other butts.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tyler, not to disturb Daddy while he's working." His voice came out harsher than he'd meant it.

Tyler bowed her head in apology as she backed out of the room.

"Sorry Father."

Matt winced at the hurt tone in her voice, but he figured she should be used to it by now. He certainly was. Dragging himself from the stool he'd been perched upon he stepped out of the room, shutting his eyes tightly against the bright lights of the apartment.

"Damn lights." He muttered under his breath as he wiped the pained tears from his blood shot eyes and shuffled towards the dining room.

Slowly they became adjusted, and he halted as he came to the door frame to their dining room. There was his wife, Sora, smiling as cheerfully as ever as she brought the dinner out to the table. Cautiously he sniffed the food. For the past three years of their marriage it'd been she who cooked their meals, since he could hardly be bothered. He supposed she'd improved, but still, it was difficult for him to get used to the American food she insisted on making.

Then there was their son, little red headed Alex. As much as Tyler looked like him, Alex resembled his mother. At the tender age of four, he'd already proven to be very intelligent. At one point Matt even considered asking Izzy to try and tutor the kid, but it was only a passing consideration. He'd lost contact with the other digidestined a long time ago, much to Sora's disappointment. Even with Mimi, who last he'd heard, lived in the very same city as they themselves.

Without a word he shuffled to his usual spot at the opposite end of the table as his wife and sat down. Baked chicken, potatoes, and green beans. Didn't she know he hated green beans? Poking absently at the food, he ate little, mostly just shoving it around to look as though he'd eaten.

"So how was practice today honey? Have you written any new songs?" Sora asked brightly as she helped Alex cut up his chicken into smaller pieces.

"Same as it's always been Sora. Why do you insist on asking when you always get the same answer?" He replied in an agitated voice, shoving a forkful of potatoes in his mouth and promptly standing.

Sora tried her best not to let her hurt show to the children. Alex continued his chewing, blissfully ignorant of the growing tension. Tyler tried her best to continue on and ignore her father's comments, but even through she was young it was hard not to know what was going on.

Shaking his head in disgust Matt pushed his chair in and strode to the coat rack by the door and reached for his brown leather jacket.

"Matt! Wait!"

"What do you want now wench?" He hadn't meant to call her that, it just kind of slipped out.

Sora's eyes filled with tears, though through her stubbornness she refused to let them fall.

"Children, why don't you go play with the Anderson's next door? Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

Good god, here it comes. What in the world does this woman want from him now? The children obediently got up from the table, and Tyler took Alex's hand as they went out the door to the next apartment. With an annoyed sigh Matt hung his coat back up and turned to glare at Sora.

"Matt, I - I just can't take it anymore. You just aren't the same person I married eight years ago. You've turned into a bitter, hateful man, and don't think I don't know about your habits!" Her voice was strangled and on the verge of wracking sobs as she spoke this, and her hands wrung fiercely together. Matt's eyes narrowed dangerously as he advanced towards her. Sora shrunk back for every step forward he took.

"What are you saying woman?" His voice was laced with venom, disregarding the fear in which Sora looked upon him. His fists clenched and unclenched in barely contained fury. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was saying.

" I - I, Matt . . . I want a divorce." Sora said with great difficulty, and a squeal of terror escaped her as Matt closed the gap and grabbed a hold of her wrist and twisted it.

Sora bit her lip as he had her completely under his control. She'd known once she'd made up her mind to say it that something like this would happen, and that she wouldn't be able to do anything in her defense. Sora had to do this, however. For herself, and for the children. They just simply couldn't live like this anymore! With his drinking, his drugs, the late nights and his disappearances for weeks at a time . . . though she didn't want to put her thoughts to words, she feared, not so much for herself, but for her children. He'd changed far too much, and though she'd tried to fix it with her love for him, all it seemed to do was repulse him and push him away.

"You ungrateful bitch. Look at all I've done for you! Do you know how many people would kill just to spend one day picking up after me? And you have the nerve to want a divorce." He growled in a feral manner as he twisted harder and Sora couldn't help but let out a mewl of pain.

"You're hurting me Matt!" She cried out, and freely she let her tears fall.

This cry merely infuriated him further as he tightened his grip and twisted harder. Just a little bit more and her bones would break, Sora knew this. Pleadingly she looked into his hardened eyes and saw no emotion, not even the hatred she so expected to find. This scared her more then anything else.

It was then that the door opened and Tyler and Alex walked in.

"The Anderson's aren't home Mo . . ."

At first Tyler was busy keeping a hold upon the precocious toddler, but then her eyes rested upon the scene before them and she clung tightly to the little boy. At their entrance Matt snapped his head around to see his children, and then looked back to his sobbing wife. It seemed that things finally clicked, and his eyes opened wide in realization of what he would've been quite willing to do just a moment before.

"I suggest you fill out the paperwork then." Was all he managed to say as he nearly fled from his home, forgetting his jacket, thinking of nothing but escape.

Sora, for all her strength, could do nothing then but curl in upon herself, clutch her throbbing wrist, and cry. Alex broke away from his older sister's grasp and walked awkwardly over to his mother's side and wrapped his slightly chubby arms around her. Tyler merely stood watching this scene before her, a numb sense settling over her body. Sora looked up to see her daughter still standing by the door and held her arms out; an invitation to be comforted, as best as the distraught woman could do.

Overcome with emotions she couldn't even start to sort out she shook her head, looking upon her mother with a face that, so help her, reminded Sora of Matt, and she too fled the apartment, completely ignoring her mother's screeching pleas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** _Future chapters to come, aye. Please be nice in your reviews, this is only the second fanfic I've written!_


	2. Chapter Two: The Old Matt Tyler's Gone

**A/N**:_ Lalalala, not much to say here, cept this is gonna be a really short chapter. A little bit of poor Yama beating himself up, realizing he's such a jerk but having no idea what to do about it. It just would seem awkward to me to change scenes mid-chapter.  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Two: **  
_The Old Matt / Tyler's Gone _

He didn't care where he was going . . . he didn't even know where he was going. Anywhere but there. Some place far away, some place in another city, another country, another planet. But of course that bench looks awful inviting. Matt didn't know how long exactly he'd been running, it seemed like eternity to him but for all he knew it could've been mere minutes. As the rain streamed down his face with abandon, he looked around his surroundings. Was it the park? Looked like it, too much grass, and oh look! A tree!

The cold, wet bench felt good to his aching muscles as he sat. Damn but he really needed to get back into shape. That didn't matter right now though. He knew these random thoughts were only delaying those that were sure to hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd almost really hurt Sora, his wife. Matt paused in his pondering. His now ex-wife? The young man simply couldn't believe he'd come this far. His was the crest of friendship, some friend he'd been eh? And his children . . . Matt's face screwed up in a grimace as he recalled the looks on their faces as they'd walked in on that pathetic display. Sora and he had been able to hide their growing malcontent from the children for a long time now . . . the past three years to be exact . . . he supposed it was only a matter of time before they found out.

This of course led him on to another chain of thought. What would he really have done to her if the children hadn't walked in on them? Would he really have done something more than hurt their mother's wrist? A shudder coursed through his body, and it wasn't just because of the chill night air and the dreary wet drops of rain.

He'd become some kind of monster, and he knew he could only blame part of it upon his illegal habits. What had brought about such a dramatic change? The old Matt wouldn't have been so weak as to resort to alcohol and heroine. He wouldn't have disregarded his loving children, hurt his devoted wife. The old Matt wouldn't be sitting out here in the rain wondering how he'd become such a bastard.

Matt sniffled slightly; his nose had begun to run because of the damp. There's another straw on the horse's back, but then he supposed he deserved it after being so irrational to run out without grabbing so much as a jacket. His jeans and button down black shirt did little to protect him from a New England fall.

It was then that he noticed a slight vibration on his hip, and jumped nearly out of his skin at the sudden movement. His hand reached down to feel his cell phone and he swore under his breath as he saw his home number come up.

"Hello?" Matt answered in a surly voice.

"Matt?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course it's Matt, who else would be answering Matt's phone? What do you want?"

"It's Tyler . . ." Matt's eyes lit up in alarm. "Shortly after you left . . . she ran too. I've called all her friends and neighbors and I can't find her anywhere! I don't know what to do!" Sora sobbed.

"I'll look." Was all he said before flipping the phone shut and bolting to his feet.

Sure, he'd felt like he could do something about this . . . but he didn't even know where to start! Curse that girl, she took after her father too much for her own good.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: **_Hum . . . yeah, Matt's ickle baby girl runned away. Course you already knew that, but he didn't! Expect to find out what happens to Tyler in the next chapter, as well as Yama-chan. sigh What must you suffer so? Tehe, cuz it's fun. _


	3. Chapter Three: The Lost Kitten

**A/N:** _Hum, not much to say. More of what happens to Matt's wittle baby girl, some strange homeless man with a stick, and a kind stranger._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three:  
**_The Lost Kitten _

Buildings flashed by her blurred line of vision as she pelted across the wet pavement, sneakers slapping obnoxiously beneath her. Stubbornly, she wouldn't let those threatening tears fall, nor would she allow any coherent thoughts form. Perhaps if she ran fast enough that image wouldn't catch up with her, if she just kept on running maybe all the problems with Mommy and Daddy would just go away. But even she knew it wasn't so.

Ignoring the burning stitch that had begun to gnaw at her sides, she ran as hard as she ever had in her life, and as she did it indeed had a calming effect. When all you had to think about was the ache in your muscles, the strain of breathing, and pushing yourself to go even further one had no time to think about anything.

And so, for the seven year old Ishida, she was able to avoid her problems. Until her sneaker got caught in a crack in the sidewalk and sent her tumbling down. Sopping wet hair dripped into those alarmingly perceptive blue eyes of hers, eyes that where swirling in a maelstrom as she tried to fight away her emotions. Thankfully it was pain again that saved her from herself.

Roughly Tyler landed upon her knees first, then braced herself with her hands. She could hear the fabric ripping as the cement ground into her skin on her knees and palms, small droplets of blood being quickly washed away by the downpour. Sniffling, she pulled herself out of the way and hid just inside the entrance of an alley, huddled up within herself and rocking. Her hands stung, her knees ached, but she defiantly refused to cry. The suspicions she held about the trouble between Mum and Dad had been brought to Technicolor life right before her eyes as her Father stood so threateningly over Mommy, but she wouldn't let the tears fall. Her mother, her hero, lay sobbing upon the floor like a broken doll tossed aside; pathetic and alone, and she couldn't let herself give in.

Father said crying was weak, and you could call her many things but she was not weak. Anything to impress Daddy . . . if only he'd notice her. _Well, they'd certainly notice her now, wouldn't they? _She thought bitterly as she wiped away the forming snot in her nose. _They'd really regret it if something bad happened. _Tyler brought comfort out of this thought, but of course there was that pesky little voice that always had to burst her bubble. _Who are you tryin' ta kid, kid? They don't notice ya when yer there, why should they notice ya when yer gone?  
_

Tyler buried her face deeper into her knees, but oh no, Tyler Taira Ishida would not cry. Not here, not now, not ever. And then one small drop dripped from the corner of her eye and made a lonely track down her cheek. But of course, it was only the rain. It was just her in her tiny little hole, and it was dark. There were no honking cars in her make believe world, there was no rain, no screaming mummys and daddys, there was just dark. That's how she liked it. The silence comforted the young girl like no lullaby ever could, the blackness of it all covered her in a blanket. Her eyes? They saw nothing in this retreat, nothing but blurry ebony.

So absorbed was she in this little world that she didn't notice when a drunk homeless man had sidled next to her and started poking her with a stick asking for money. She didn't even notice when a man came by and probably saved the poor little girl from having the clothes stolen from her very own back.

"Hey, leave the kid alone! Don't you have anything better to do?" Came the voice of a man.

It wasn't until he spoke that those bleary blue eyes peeked from behind her knees. The homeless man muttered something about twinkies and shuffled back into the recesses of the alley as the stranger knelt down beside her.

"Hello there sweetheart. What's your name? Are you lost?" His warm brown eyes filled with concern as he went to touch her clammy arm.

Tyler, fearful of strangers as had been beaten into her since she could understand, drew away from him and stayed silent, coming to regret ever leaving the house._ Stupid, stupid me, I should've been . . . more smarter. _She shivered once and looked warily at the man.

"It's okay honey, I'm not going to hurt you." The man persisted, he had a kid of his own and just couldn't stand the thought of what could happen to her if he left her alone!

"Don't call me honey, my name's none of your business, and I meant to come here." Tyler sniffed with as much anger and dignity as she could manage. If her father had taught her nothing else it was pride. And it certainly hadn't been intentional.

"If you gave me a name I could call you that instead. Let me take you some place to get dried up, then we can find your parents." He put on his best smile as he hoped to win her trust.

The kid was just too cute, too small and lonely to leave by herself. Some parent out there has _got_ to be worried sick over her! Again, he reached his hand to her, and timidly, Tyler sighed and allowed her own small hand to be enveloped in his.

"Tyler." Was all the girl said as she stood painfully to her feet. The cramped position and scrapes from earlier had left her sore.  
The dark skin man smiled as she gave up her name, and he held her hand firmly. What could have happened to the kid to make her so . . . sad? Angry? Hurt? He couldn't quite place that look to her, but he shrugged it off. This was the city after all, it could damn well be anything.

The man had picked up his dropped umbrella and held it over the both of them as they walked in silence towards his apartment, stealing glances down to the little blonde head bobbing along at his side. She said nothing more, did nothing extraordinary; she simply plodded along complacently. Poor kid.

It wasn't too long of a walk to his apartment; he'd been on his way home from a long day of work. Amazing how comforting a door can be. A content smile lit his face as he turned the key in his look and entered his humble abode.

"Lucy, I'm home!" He declared as he flung open the door.

The eager face of a brown haired little boy beamed as he drew himself away from the television to greet his father as a brunette woman lounged languidly upon the couch leafing through a fashion magazine. The boy stood looking curiously at the girl his father had with him, but the woman on the couch merely looked at the pair and arched a single perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"You can't just bring in every lost kitten you find in the streets Tai." She said airily as she closed the magazine.

"But she was just all alone in an alley way and she looked miserable Mimi! What if it had been my little boy out there?" Tai sputtered in his defense.

"Well, you've brought home worse I must admit." Mimi shook her head daintily as she put on her coat. "Good luck with her anyway." Tai dug in his wallet for a spare twenty. "Don't bother sweetie, you know I love watching your little devil child." Mimi blew a kiss, unfolded her pink umbrella, and sauntered off to wherever it was she went after watching his son.

Tyler merely stood silent as they talked about her like she wasn't there. She shouldn't be here, not with some man she'd just met on the streets. Strangely though, she didn't feel very threatened, and being in here was better than sitting out in the rain. Or going back home.

"Look at those scratches! Why don't we get those cleaned up!" Tai ruffled his son's hair as he dragged the young girl to the bathroom to dig out some peroxide and bandages, the inquisitive boy following all along.

Tyler rather enjoyed the attention she was receiving. Yes, it was far better than going back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_Definatly longer than the last chapter, unfortunatly no new news (wow, that looks really wierd) on Matt, but nobody's gonna read the fic anyway so does it really matter? Lalala, yesh, me and my pet brick wall. (she pats it lovingly) We had some good times brotha. _

_Aaaannnywho . . . that homeless guy with a stick really came out way too funny to me, course I wrote it at like 3 am, so maybe it's just me. Dammit! This chapter's supposed to be serious! Damn homeless people with sticks! (pauses) Bad monkey! (hits random person on the head with said stick) Meh, sticks are fun. But ickle toofbrushes with permanent marker faces named Frank are even better. Him an his cutsie lil bow tie . . ._

_But I'm off subject. Matt will be in the next chapter fer shure! I think . . ._


	4. Chapter Four: Fie Ye Damned Oven! Reuni...

**A/N:** _You love me, you really do . . . (sniffle) Yay! I gots reviews! I loves you so muchly GMGirl, SoratoFan, and Arsinen! You rock my world with a steady beat! (insert wild head banging) Aaaanywho, yay! More Yama kins in this chapter! And another . . . colorful . . . random character. (smacks head) Must lay off Mountain Dew in the wee hours of moring, tis a dangerous thing aye! Tehe, gots a cutsie memory of our one and only an his lil girl and that strange guy is gonna wish he'd never set eyes on an Ishida. Yay!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four:  
**_Fie Ye Damned Oven! / Reunited?_

Where in the hell was he going to find a seven year old in this huge freakin' city?! It seemed quite impossible, and curse it, just like he, Tyler simply would not be found if she didn't want to be found . . .

_"Tyler I swear, if you don't come out here right now I'm afraid I'm going to have to do something too dreadful to describe!" He laughed as he searched through the apartment. "Tyler! You're making Daddy late! Come on, I gotta get you to the baby sitter's!"  
_

_He groaned as he plopped down on the couch, still looking casually around. Damn that girl! And he, he was loosing his touch! Outwitted by a three year old! It was then that he heard a small giggle. Ah ha! The bathroom!  
_

_"I'm warnin' you young lady, you'd better come out right now!" For some reason he just couldn't sound menacing, not without laughing himself.  
_

_Tip toeing, he pushed the bathroom door slightly ajar and peeked in. Nothing. Quiet, ever so quietly he snuck in and peered behind the shower curtains. Nothing. In the cabinet under the sink? Nothing. Behind the door? Of course not. Where else could the little toddler hide?! Defeated he walked out of the bathroom towards Sora and his bedroom, maybe the noise came from there?  
_

_From within the clothes hamper came a small shuffling noise and a blonde mop of hair peeked cautiously over the rim. Giggling with delight she tumbled from the hamper and ran to attach herself to the back of her father's legs, nearly taking him down in the process!  
_

_Matt looked down at his little girl and smiled; even if he wanted to he just couldn't be angry at her. It had taken him every bit of will power to leave her there at the baby sitters that day.  
_

. . . Shaking his head he shook away any thoughts other than to find his daughter. If he could do nothing else right he would find her. Tyler might be tough for her age but dammit, she was only seven! In this huge city all by herself, who knew what horrible tradegies could befall her?

These thoughts only strengthened his resolution as he ran through the streets, desperately crying out her name for lack of any other good idea. He probably could've asked a police officer to help, went back to get his car, called her friends and neighbors himself . . . but in his state of mind he was lucky he could remember her name.

There! A small blonde head across the street! He hovered on the edge of the sidewalk waiting for a glimpse of the fair haired child's face. Slightly the head turned as she and a man turned the corner. Tyler! It was her! Who was that man she was with? So help him, if that man hurt his daughter he'd . . .

Matt sprinted across the street and ignored the screeching tires and blaring horns, he just had to get to her before something happened! Around the corner he dashed, pausing to search for the duo once more. No! Dammit, he couldn't see her! Wait! Up ahead! Again he was off, shoving through the crowd with abandon as he fought to get to his daughter.

Eventually he lost sight of them at the apartment complex ahead. _Shit! _He thought with great worry. _That bastard took her back to his apartment! What kind of pervert is he? I'm going to kill him when I find him! _His eyebrows knit together furiously as his hands clenched. He just had to get to her before something happened! But it would take hours to search apartment to apartment . . .

Deciding that the quickest way to the bastard . . . and his daughter . . . was to ask the neighbors, he walked up to the closest door and knocked impatiently. A shuffle was heard from inside and a croaky voice shouted, "Keep yer pants on, I'm comin, I'm comin! Somebody answer that damn phone!" Slowly, ever so slowly, the door cracked open.

"Why hello there young man, what can I do for you? Would you like some cookies? I've got some in the oven!" A foul stench came from the apartment and the old woman wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Hum . . . I suppose I don't have cookies anymore . . ." A forlorn look crossed her face before she remembered her guest and a bright (toothless) grin came back to her crinkled face.

"I don't want your cookies ma'am, I'm looking for somebody that lives here. Big brown hair, 'bout this high?" He gestured with his hands the approximate height.

The old woman squinted carefully at his hands before she ever so slowly dug out her glasses and balanced them precariously upon her nose.

"A brown haired man you say? And about this tall?" She imitated his hand gesture.

Matt, elated that he'd found some kind of connection with the hag, nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Do you know him?"

"Hum . . . big hair you say? Was he in a suit, had a black briefcase, wore a ridiculous dinosaur tie?"

"Err, yes! As a matter of fact yes! Do you know him?" He repeated impatiently.

"Hum . . . can't says I do. I have Oreos too, would you like some Oreos boy? You need some meat on yer bones! I got a nice apple pie cooling on the counter and fruit cake from three years ago! Still has the original wrapping paper an all!"

The woman blinked a few times as she realized she was now babbling to thin air, shrugged, and reentered her apartment. Shouts then ensued as she grabbed the fire extinguisher. "Back! Back I say! Fie ye damned oven that was my favorite cookie tray!"

Frustrated at the old woman's senility, he'd left once she answered negatively on the recognition part. Eventually he found a person willing to cooperate just when he was coming quite near to his wits end. Apartment number 318, third floor. With new found determination, Matt tore up the flights of stairs and ran down the row of apartment doors, nearly by passing number 318. Yamato Ishida was going to kill this man, already he'd thought of some effective methods.

His hand reached up slowly for the doorbell, infuriated further by its cheerful ringing. This man was probably a child molester, a serial killer, a kidnapper! Why else would he take a little girl to his apartment for Christ's sake!

Some thudding noises were heard from inside, followed by a thump that sounded deliciously painful. His eyes narrowed further as the steps came closer and he could only just restrain himself from beating down the door just then. The clicking and sliding of two locks were heard from inside and the door was opened revealing the man . . . and a child that certainly was not Tyler.

"You is all wet mister." Commented the small boy as he sucked absently upon his thumb.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_Beautiful comment to go out on, ne? (ruffles Tai's ickle boy's hair) Though I've been putting off giving the tyke a name for far too long me thinks. Any suggestions? He's just too kewt! And then the old lady. I couldn't help it. I kinda picture her looking like Mulan's grandmother, you know the Disney movie? She's not quite so bad as Matt an T.K.'s grandmother however (giggles) but still ever so much fun. (pulls out pointy stick of doom) Bad stove! (whack) No burnie da cookies! (holds up Frank) I'll sic Frank the "All Holy Butter Churnerer" and the rest of the Amish Mafia after your hynies! And don't make me bring out George the invisable vampire! (whispers) His only weakness is chipmunks and flying monkies! But you didn't hear that from me! _

_What to expect in the next chapter? Uhhh . . . not quite sure . . . I just sit here and let the words flow from my finger tips . . . maybe I'm possessed . . . (whacks self on head) Bad possessy thingy ma bobber! ... No, GOOD thingy ma bobber! (rubs head)_

_There's a lot of running in this story isn't there? Everybody's running . . . there is no skipping, jumping, trotting, sashaying, or spelunking . . . (tear)_

_(does "I Dream of Genie" nod and vanishes)_


	5. Chapter Five: Don't Mess With an Ishida ...

**A/N: **_Mmm mmm good! (looks up from empty plate with chocolate all over face) Thanks fer the cake Arsinen! Actually, Akira was the first name I thought of, but then I thought it was too over used. Then it was followed by Kenada and Tetsuo . . . heh, they didn't sound cutsie enough. But I got one! If anybody can tell me what series it came from WITHOUT looking it up I'll give you a cookie! Tehe! Anywho, we have our usual faithful reviewers, I feel so loved! Oh! A new reviewer! And she's fond of my story! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside! (squishy!) Hum . . . sorry it took a little longer than usual, but this chapter was harder to write for some reason. I just couldn't come up with any good ideas! Instead of one night of writing it took two! And it still sucks, but hey. On another note, I finally found Yama's music! Listening to it provided me with inspiration . . . and Oretachi no Melody made me cry . . . (sniffle) Don't look at me! Just . . . go read! (blows nose obnoxiously loud wif tissue)_

_Btw: Aww Arsinen, I'm high on **life!** Squee!_

_-------------------------------_

**Chapter Five:**

_Don't Mess With an Ishida When They're Pissed!_

Tai's first reaction was surprise as he looked upon the man standing before him; he looked like a cat that had gotten caught out in the rain and just as happy. The next emotion was alarm however, and he shoved his son behind him protectively. What did this mad man want?

"Uhh . . . hey there. Something I can help you with?" He asked warily.

Matt didn't wait for an invitation. Trust me, you do not mess with an Ishida when they're pissed! In a growl of fury he leapt at the dark man before him, hands outstretched and reaching for his neck. The child, frightened by this, screamed and ran to take cover behind the couch, peering fearfully from behind.

Poor Tai, taken completely by surprise was bowled over backwards as this blonde stranger wrapped his long fingers around his neck and pinned him to the floor with his body.

"What the?! Wh- what's your . . . problem?!" Tai gasped out.

He couldn't breathe let alone struggle. Tai's hands clawed uselessly at those around his neck as sparks flew across his vision. Matt was in no condition to use his sense of reason through; all he knew is that this man had his daughter and for that he would pay.

"Where is she?" Matt growled ferociously as he applied yet more pressure to his neck.

"Can't . . . breathe!" Tai's legs kicked out weakly in his struggle.

Matt then came to the understanding that if the man couldn't breathe, he couldn't tell him where Tyler was, and removed his hands grudgingly from his throat. Still hating this man more than any right then, he still pinned him to the floor and was ready to do more than just choke him if he made any hasty motions.

Gasping for air, Tai rubbed his neck and glared at the stranger before him. What the hell had he done to this guy to deserve this? Some nerve! Just barging in on him and attacking him in his own home! Now that his life was out of immediate danger, his thoughts turned to his son and his safety. Straining his neck he tried to see the little boy, but alas could find nothing. Perhaps that was a good thing.

"Now. I'll only ask you once more before taking you to meet your maker. Where is she?" Matt's voice was soft and deadly calm.

"Where's who? You need to chill man!" Tai sputtered from his prone position.

Now, at first Tyler had stayed hidden in the bathroom as she heard the scuffle going on at the stranger's front door. She recognized that new voice, and as her father quite obviously attacked the kind man, the girl winced. Tyler was all at once afraid to face her father, angry at him for finding her and threatening the dark haired man, and worried for his safety. With a sigh she knew she couldn't just stay out of sight; this man was in trouble. She knew how bad her father could be when he was angry. She'd witnessed it mere hours ago.

Gathering all the nerve she could muster, Tyler took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, peering cautiously around the corner of the hallway. Her eyebrows knit together in anger as she saw the bruises and welts already forming upon the man, and her father looking ready to kill. He was asking for her and she supposed in order to save the poor man she'd have to give him what he wanted.

Clearing her throat she stepped defiantly from the hallway and stood in the middle of the living room. Her fists were clenched firmly at her sides as she glared daggers at her father.

Matt's head snapped up as he heard the noise of Tyler making her presence known. The man he had once been ready to murder was ignored as he stalked to his daughter's side. The girl steeled herself for what was most likely to be a rather harsh lecture . . . putting it lightly of course.

Barely he restrained himself from slapping some sense into his daughter, and he took several deep breathes to try and bring some calm back to himself.

"Do you have any idea what could've happened to you? You're lucky I came in time to get you before that pervert did something unspeakable! What were you thinking? How could you be so . . . stupid?!"

Tyler stiffened at his outburst, and went to turn away in defiance but was stopped when Matt grabbed a hold of her elbow roughly. Though the girl was frightened by her father's anger, she was just too stubborn to let in and met the glare of her father with one just as scathing.

"He's not a pervert, he just tried to help me." She replied evenly, and even attempted to yank her arm away to no avail.

"You're too young to know the difference, you could've been killed! Or worse. We're going home."

Matt began to drag his daughter away before looking at the man once more. Tai had managed to pull himself up and go to stand protectively in front of his son. Though the way he'd treated him was certainly enough to anger him, the way he treated his daughter was worse. It wasn't like the guy was being overly mean, but . . . one would think he'd at least give the poor girl a hug before ranting.

"Hey, why don't you lay off her man? I _was_ only trying to help her. I mean, you find some poor seven year old crying in an alleyway and being poked by some homeless guy, and you just leave her there? I don't think so." Tai said in his defense and that of the young girl.

The blonde merely gave a look that could kill as he dragged the unwilling girl out the door.

"Whatever."

As he stared at the back of the retreating duo, Tai blinked a few times as a stinging familiarity of that word slapped him in the face like a wet noodle. The boy, sensing it was safe, came to stand beside his father and tugged on his shirt to be picked up. Obliging the toddler, he picked the boy up and walked to the door. The guy hadn't even bothered to shut it on his way out.  
He looked out once to see if he could catch one more glimpse of that strange girl and her even stranger father, but alas they'd already disappeared. Softly he shut the door and balanced the boy on his hip.

"Well Naota, that was certainly strange, huh?" Tai asked quietly. The boy merely nodded and continued to suck his thumb. It was all the same to him. "But . . . what is so familiar about that 'whatever'? This is going to drive me crazy . . ."

_"Hey, we're all in this together! C'mon, stop fighting you guys!"  
_

_Tai glared at the blonde standing before him and the blonde glared right back, but grudgingly they both released the hold they had on each other's shirts.  
_

_"Whatever." He said as he stalked away to be on his own, and after a short while the wail of a blues harmonica floated across the area as the rest of the digidestined sat . . ._

"But that couldn't be . . . he couldn't be here . . . but still, that voice . . ." Tai pondered as the scene flashed before his eyes. _It couldn't be . . . Yamato?_

_-------------------------------_

**A/N: **_Yeah . . . that chapter sucked a lot, but hopefully the next will be ultra fresh and fat-tastic! The whole flashback thingy ma bobber sucked most of all, I tried to find some good dialogue with the famous Yama "whatever", but failed. So I had to make it up. And it suckethed most terrible. Squee . . . _

_Will Tai ever see Matt again? Will Matt take the overly large bug out of his nose? Will Tyler get her butt spanked? Find out next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

_. . . I swear, I'll never do that again . . . till next chapter . . . meep!_


	6. Chapter Six: Donuts?

**A/N: **_Hey hey, long time no see! Gah, school sucks! I won't be able to update as often as I'd like because of school and a whole bunch of shiznet due within the next few weeks, but I will try to update at least once a week. Eh . . . you don't know Akira Arsinen!? Gah! That's a CLASSIC! If you can't afford the manga (tres expensive for all of them) go rent the movie or something, it's a bit old but it's AWESOME! I got's da cutsie lil Kenada action figure and bike done by err . . . Todd Farely? I think that's his name. ANYWHO, I guess nobody knows where the name Naota comes from? FLCL! Fooli Cooli, the most awesomely screwed up anime I've laid my eyes on. Great show, tehe! Errr . . . I guess for the sake of SoratoFan's hinting I may include Koumi in later chapters. That's kinda a cool name though . . . maybe I'll call their son that . . . err, anywho, read on my faithful followers!_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_Donuts?_

It had been several days since that one fateful night and things around the house had grown tense; just waiting for the oncoming storm. Sora had grown so nervous she wouldn't even let Tyler go to school without her assistance and Alex never left her sight.

Just as Matt had suggested, Sora had gotten a hold of the necessary paperwork and avoided contacting a lawyer. She just wanted this over as soon as possible. Regretfully she had decided not to fight for full custody of both of the children, and in a tense conversation they had both decided that she would take little Alexander and he would take Tyler. Though she felt nervous about giving him any of the children she knew the fight could get ugly if she told him she would keep both of them. Sora thought that it would be more because of pride than of love for the children, but that was a rather harsh thought to think about her hus . . . ex-husband. She knew Tyler would be better off with her father than Alex . . . and less corruptible, so it was how it was going to be.

Matt had simply grown more withdrawn since then and left his studio long enough to eat or meet his band mates for practice. When the sounds of his guitar weren't leaking out of the room there was absolute silence, and though she still cared about him she dared not enter that room and warned the kids against it as well. She had a few good guesses about what he was doing and it made her cringe to think, but for now she could only be a mother.

A week had passed with nothing major going on; Sora and Matt had attended Divorce Court and it was all but final. Just a few more papers to be signed and it would be over with. They would split half of their belongings and half of the bills . . . and half of the children. Sora would keep their apartment and Matt began searching for a home of his own.

Right then Sora had the children sitting around the television watching some Disney movie and eating popcorn when Matt finally emerged from his studio looking pale, gaunt, and distracted. Pausing at the door he pulled his jacket on and lit a cigarette.

"I'm going out." He muttered as he swung the door around forcefully behind him.

With near desperation in his step he bounded down the apartment stairs to the street below. Purposefully he strode down the sidewalk taking the occasional puffs on his Marlboro. It was starting to get late, and people all around him were either hurrying home or heading out to the may clubs. Some may even have had the same purpose as himself. Who knew? His face was drawn up in a grimace as he tried to control his nervous shaking. He needed this desperately.

Finally, he took the last turn down an apparently empty alley outside of an abandoned warehouse and paused near a back door. Impatiently he glanced down at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently while rubbing his arms to keep warm. It was a chilly night, and a wonder there was no snow. Carefully he pulled the brim of his Yankees cap down lower around his eyes as he looked warily around for any sign of life. There! A movement off to the side! A wave of relief passed over him as he approached the shadowed figure.

"You got it?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, yeah, you got the money?" Came to hoarse reply. There was a slight rustle as Matt reached into his jacket and handed the wad of bills over.

"Here it is, give it up already!" Matt was going more desperate by the moment, and his eyes grew hungry as the bag was produced.

Greedily he snatched the bag and crammed it into his pocket. As a small shuffle was heard down near the entrance of the alley, both of their heads snapped to see who it was. The dealer wasted no more time than a quick glance however and darted through the warehouse door and took off out of sight.

"Hey you! Hands up! You're under arrest!" Came the harsh shout.

Matt's eyes widened in fear and without waiting any longer himself he ran to the other end of the alley and came out upon a busy sidewalk. The shouts of the officer behind him ensued and he attempted to slip into the crowd when a sharp bang reached his ears and a raging fire erupted in his right calf. With a grunt he continued on and discarded the hat, trying to hide himself within the group of people. He could still hear the shouting of the officer and soon another had joined.

"Shit!" He growled as he hobbled on faster.

There was no way he could keep this up for much longer. A rose of blood had blossomed on the leg of his jeans and made him stick out all too much and the pain was growing unbearable. Every step rained crippling agony up and down his right side and brought stinging tears to his eyes. If he was caught with this much meth he'd be put away for years! He couldn't let that happen. If only he could duck out of sight; they hadn't caught too much of a glimpse of him. But it sounded like they were right behind him!

There, up ahead, was an apartment building! Maybe he could loose them in there! With a primal growl he pulled on his last reserves of strength and will and darted towards the apartment building and threw himself beneath a stairwell. Carefully he curled himself into the smallest form possible and drew as far back into the shadows as he could.

"Hey, I saw 'em go in here! He can't of gone far!" Matt held his breath as he caught sight of the pair of officer's boots as they paused near the stairwell.

"Well, there ain't anything on this floor, and he couldn't have gotten up those stairs fast enough with that bullet wound. Damn it!"

"S'okay Phil, can't get 'em all."

"I know, I know, but I just can't stand scum junkies like him!"

"Don't worry about him, why don't we go relax back at the station an grab somethin' to eat."

"Donuts?"

"Sure Phil, c'mon."

The boot steps of the officer's echoed down the hall as they excited the complex and Matt let his breath out in a sigh. That had been close. With a grunt he tried to pull himself from under the stairs, but he had grown dizzy. Looking back at his leg he grew angry as he noticed the blood dripping from beneath his jeans and onto the floor.

With a jump his heart began to race as he heard steps coming down the stairs and he tried with little success to pull himself back underneath them for cover.

"Hey, it's you!"

Shit, the cops had found him! Narrowing his eyes he turned to glare at his captors, but the dizziness had made his vision swim. All he could see were two mocha orbs before passing out.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Hum . . . donuts are good. Poor Phil. Not much to say . . . my slightly becrazed muse is taking a vacation now, she's prolly still gloating over the hockey win tonight . . . WHOOHOO! Let's go Senators! Tehe! (one sees slightly becrazed neko muse dancing around with hockey jersey, face paint, and large hockey stick waving in air) Oh the good ole hockey game is the best game you can name! And the best game you can name is the good ole hockey game. BTW : . . **. I** wanna drive the zamboni! _

_Hem . . . yesh . . . expect some junk in next week's chapter. Course I'll have one of them fake Sociology of the Family babies screaming in my ear then, but hey, maybe it'll help my inspiration. Tata! (no not the boobs)_


	7. Chapter Seven: I'm Bored!

**A/N:**_ Bwahaha! I updated sooner than you thought I would didn't I? Didn't I?! Ahem . . . yeah, I suck at writing long chapters. I try, trust me I do . . . but for some reason I find it quite difficult! And I just type away not really thinking bout what I'm doing and then I get to a spot where I think "Oh! This would be a great place to stop it!" So yeah . . . (smacks self) Stupid people and their short chapters. On a side note, I'm currently listening to Mimi's theme song thingy "Super Girl" . . . and it kinda scares me with the big techno beat and sqeaky singing voice. It makes me giggle when they sing things in English. Tehe. Gah . . . err . . . if boogers creep you out you might not want to read further. Tehe. Cute kid. Oh, Koumi for SoratoFan! It was really weird trying to write since the only pairing with Mimi I'm really fond of is Mimato and Mimi and Michael, whatever that one's called. But hey, Izzy's cute. (ruffles kewt spiky red hair) The question is: Is Izzy still shorter than Mimi? Will their children be cursed having to wear stilletto heels to look normally sized? Who knows? Not me! Tehe!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:**

_I'm bored!!!_

His back was beginning to ache as he sat hunched over on a stool in front of the sprawled out body on his couch, but it was easily ignored. This man intrigued him, made him think, made him wonder. Same color hair, yes . . . cut shorter and way too mussed and tangled to be his. That was his prize possession wasn't it? He didn't really get a chance to get to look at his eyes, but he thought that they may be the same shade of blue. So scrawny, skin and bones really. The guy he remembered used to be quite lean and his skin just wasn't so pale as this. But still, it ate away at him and Tai found it hard to pull himself away as the injured man slept upon his couch.

It was quite the surprise to find him laying underneath that stairwell the previous night. He'd just been taking Naota to meet Mimi and her family for some good old fashion pizza when suddenly he heard the commotion downstairs and found the bleeding man who'd assaulted him the week before. How queer meaning odd.

Speaking of little Naota, why he knew nothing of why his father was so infatuated with he scary man on their living room couch. The boy had remembered him from the week before, but being so young he held no grudges. Instead he simply sat on the floor beside his father and imitated his chin in hand position and intense gaze . . . for about a minute or so until he grew bored.He had theattention span his father used to have . . . still does . . .

With an exaggerated sigh the boy looked up imploringly at his father and tugged on the edge of his shirt. This did not stir him from his reverie, so the boy stood up and tugged harder with a small whine building in the back of his throat. Still nothing. Naota began to hop up and down impatiently then as he quite nearly pulled his father from his seat as his whines grew more insistent. Finally Tai looked down upon his son witheringly.

"What is it Naota?!"

"DADDY I'M BORED!" The boy screamed and continued his jumping.

"Go play with the spoons or something Naota, I'm busy." Tai returned to his former pose.

Naota, quite miffed by this trounced off into the kitchen where a crash was soon heard. It wasn't too uncommon of an occurrence, so Tai paid little attention. The small boy picked the phone up off of the floor and dialed a certain well known number.

"Hello? Izumi residence Mrs. Izumi speaking." Came the sweet voice

"MimiMimiMimiMimi! Daddy ain't wanna play with me! He's bein neglectitative!" Complained the boy as he heard his father stir from the living room and peek his head into the kitchen.

"Oh is he now Naota? Should I come over put him in time out?" She asked slyly.

"And put a pointy hat on his head!" Naota looked over . . . and up to see Tai hovering over him. A sharp screech was heard as Naota dropped the phone and ran off towards his room while screaming "Help Mimi Daddy's gonna kill me!" whilst trying not to giggle. Shaking his head Tai picked up the phone.

"Hey Meems, sorry bout that, I really don't know how he managed to use the phone on his own." Tai apologized while scratching his uncombed hair.

"Oh, that's fine hun, you know I love the kid. I was meaning to call you anyway, why didn't you show last night? Iz, the kids, and I were waiting for hours last night and ended up eating a cold pizza without you! You may think it tastes good but I think it's absolutely gross! And Koumi stuck a pepperoni up his nose because he was bored without Naota to play with and I couldn't take it out so we had to go to the hospital to get it taken out! Do you know how embarrassing it is to see all the doctors and nurses standing around hiding their snide little giggles and nodding knowingly as your son is still trying to take it out and eat it?! Boogers and all?! Gross!" Ranted Mimi. He could hear her pacing the kitchen floor and vividly imagined her waving her free had around frantically.

"Sorry I missed such and interesting night . . ." Tai laughed as he pictured the innocent looking boy with a pepperoni . . . he couldn't finish the thought without laughing and restrained himself for fear of upsetting the pre Madonna further. " . . . but I had a little excitement of my own."

"Oh really? And what is more important that meeting your dear friends for pizza?" She humphed as she pouted.

"Well, I found this really interesting bleeding guy under the stairwell that looks a lot like . . . well, why don't you come over and see for yourself. Bring the whole family for that matter, Naota is driving me nuts! The kid can't sit still for more than five seconds, I don't know where he gets it from! Anyway, no pepperoni, I promise."

With that they said their "fair wells" and "see ya soons!" and Tai hung up the phone that didn't quite fit on the receiver anymore. Who's fault? I wonder . . .? Naota peered his head outside of his bedroom door grinning evilly.

"They's comin over?" He asked excitedly. Tai sighed.

"Yes Naota. Now, how in the world did you manage to call Mimi?"

"Spid deawl!" Naota giggled before ducking back into his room and closing the door. Damn kids and their technology.

Well, he had peace and quiet for now and decided to take advantage of it. Trudging towards the loveseat he let his body collapse into its feathery softness and drew a throw pillow onto his lap to rest his arms upon. Try as he may to think of other things, he caught himself letting his eyes wander back towards that strange man's body upon his couch. Then he would sit there and curse himself for getting so obsessive over a complete stranger.

Tai's eyelids drooped slowly as he lounged; he'd gotten no sleep the night before and it was starting to catch up on him. Then, nearly leaping out of his very skin he landed roughly upon the floor as the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" He shouted weakly from the floor as he pushed himself to a sitting position.

Before Mimi or her husband could step through the door the little boy with the hair color of honey darted through their legs and ran into Naota's room and closed the door behind him with a bang. Their older girl Aiko merely strode purposefully towards an empty room near the back of the apartment with her laptop tucked under her arm. With a giggle Mimi finally stepped through the door with her arm linked lovingly within her husband's.

"Why is it every time we ring the doorbell here we hear a crash and a loud thud before anyone answers?" Mimi teased.

"My apologies Tai, it seems our children have forgotten their manners!" Koushiro said as they shut the door behind them.

"Oh, cut it with the formalities, let's see the body!" Mimi explained as she wiggled her way free of his grip. "Oh . . . he'd be cute if he weren't covered in bloodstained bandages and looking half dead!" Koushiro merely shook his head, though he did step closer to the man upon Tai's couch.

"So, Tai, Meems was previously informing me that this man resembled someone and in this she implied it was a person we all know. Do speak up." Izzy asked as he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I first met the guy about a week ago when he tried to choke me to death cuz he thought I kidnapped his daughter, but that isn't really the important part. It may not seem very revealing to you but as he was yelling at his daughter (very cute girl by the way) and storming out the door with an all mighty look of death in his eyes, and throwing a 'whatever' over his shoulder he reminded me of, well . . ."

"Of Ishida Yamato." Mimi finished knowingly for him. Tai looked over at her with his mouth hanging slightly agape. "Wondering how I know? It's completely obvious you miss him! I mean, every time you see some blonde walking down the street you say things like 'hey, doesn't he kinda look like Matt?' or if you hear a rock song on the radio you say 'I wonder if Matt ever made it anywhere with his band?' or even if some hobo sits in a corner playing a harmonica you're all 'nobody can play harmonica as good as Matt'! Sheesh, you might as well have it tattooed on your forehead!"

"We all think you loved him. And still do." Supplied Izzy, saying in few words that which Mimi would've ranted for hours upon.

"Am I some kinda of sideshow freak or what?"

Everyone's eyes snapped over to the groggy voice. He was awake. Just then Naota ran into the living room dragging Koumi behind him . . . with a crayon stuck up his nose.

"Daddy! Koumi stuck my favorite blue crayon up his nose and now it's stuck and he's blowing blue boogers!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Tehe, cute kids. I'm growing quite fond of lil Naota, and Koumi too (the kid that is) even though he's appeared in only one chapter! What is up with kids sticking things up their noses? Yeah, nother short chapter from Miss ShortChapterWriterer. Yay! Sleeping Beauty woke up! But how much of the converstation did he hear? (looks around) Don't look at me I was asking if you knew! Gah . . . err, yeah . . . more good stuffs next chapter! Till next time, don't ferget to brush yer teeth! Cheerio._


End file.
